


primadonna girl

by ludenbergs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, percy's writings
Genre: F/F, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludenbergs/pseuds/ludenbergs
Summary: so i wasn't gunna do this but then i went fuck it i want some more gay shit on my page since i don't know when i'll update the chatficalso adding in some underrated background shipsbut this is just basically mukuro thirsting over all the girlsuseless lesbiani wrote it all lowercase so suck itmodern au





	1. aoi asahina

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally fluff of mukuro getting crushes on most of the girls  
> this is also for my girlfriend bc she loves mukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " maybe i can have a chance with her. or maybe i don't. "

the bubbly swimmer had been the first person the ravenette had met when arriving at hope's peak. mukuro had just been lugging her and her sisters luggage around, seeing as the latter had abandoned her, when she accidently tripped the blue eyed beauty with one of the suitcases. she couldn't even stutter out an apology as she looked at the swimmer, her mind flashing the “girl, girl, girl” warning over and over in her head. she stood frozen in gay shock until the other waved a hand in front of her face and she dropped all the suitcases and bags, screeching out. 

“holy hell, i'm sorry, are you ok?!” mukuro was literally dying. her first day and she had already fucked up. the athletic looking girl let out an adorable chuckle as she waved off her apologies.

“it's alright! no harm done. hey, you must be new here as well? the names aoi asahina, but all my friends call me hina! i'm the ultimate swimming pro.” the girl, asahina, held out a hand in greeting and mukuro just stared at it for 5 seconds before returning to earth. she shook the cheerful girls hand sheepishly.

“mukuro ikusaba, ultimate soldier. i'd say it's a pleasure, though i wish we could have met in different circumstances. heh, i don't think i classify as a friend, i did just trip you with my suitcase.” hina, once again, waved off her words.

“nonsense, it was a mistake. everybody messes up at some point on the first day. and ultimate soldier huh? that's so cool! and do you need help with your bags? you have so many.” hina took a few bags from her pile without waiting for an answer.

“ah, thank you. they mostly belong to my sister, junko, but she kinda abandoned me to explore the place as soon as we got here.” aoi nodded showing she understood. mukuro grabbed the bags that aoi wasn't carrying, before heading to the elevator and pushing the correct buttons. the two girls continued idly chatting about everything from their ultimates to their new classmates as they traveled up to mukuro’s room, and even as they started getting the room she shared with junko set up. as she listened to the gorgeous swimmer talking, mukuro smiled to herself. she found hina’s company enjoyable, even though she was more outgoing than the ravenette. when another compliment was tossed towards the soldier, she felt her cheeks turn pink. she saw the other chuckle and thought to herself,  _ maybe i can have a chance with her. _

a week later, when she was fully accustomed to her new classmates and pretty good friends with hina, the announcement of asahina and sakura now dating proved her wrong. but mukuro just smiled and congratulated them, acting happy that her friend found someone who liked her and would treat her well. another week later, when her feelings turned to a certain purple haired anxiety freak, she truly was happy for hina.  _ or maybe i don't. _


	2. toko fukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " i'll protect you. or she will. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be proud, i'm writing something

mukuro had found herself entranced with toko after a series of fortunate but unfortunate events with togami byakuya led the ravenette to find the author of a girl crying. mukuro had simply been walking to class with naegi makoto and asahina when she heard the faint sound of whimpers. the soldier had waved off her friends, telling them to go to class before ishimaru got on their asses, and turned down a separate hallway to investigate. she reminded herself of kirigiri kyoko, a recently made friend who she was starting to get to trust her, seeing as she was the ultimate detective of the 78th class. when she spotted toko fukawa herself, crying behind a row of lockers, her face turned genuinely sympathetic as she sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. toko screeched, accusing her of something along the lines of hurting her for one touch of the hand. mukuro just left her hand there, allowing the other to calm down before she asked her if she was alright.

the question was met by silence from the author, causing mukuro to prompt her to tell her what was wrong. toko was quiet at first before speaking. 

“togami and leon are dating.”

mukuro had heard that as well, and quite frankly would have never thought those two would get along, nevertheless be dating, but they were pretty cute together. though she knew toko’s obsession with togami, so she figured she shouldn't mention it. luckily, toko was opening up now.

“i don't know why i'm so upset!” she started, “i was using togami as a way to hide part of myself, to seem like i was obsessed with boys like him. i don't even like boys! but i built myself up to the point where i convinced myself that i truly was obsessed with him and it hurts, but i know i'm not.” mukuro hugged the girl, who wavered out her next sentence and froze in her arms. 

“it's okay. all of it. you don't have to hide your sexuality, if that wasn't obvious by the fact we’re pretty much all gay, and you don't have to deal with your problems yourself.” toko relaxed into mukuro’s hug, even eventually hugging back.

“thank you.”  _ i'll protect you. _

in the next weeks, mukuro and toko became closer, to the point that mukuro had gained some feelings for the other. toko was always open to mukuro about her problems, and even got mukuro to do the same for her. to even the point that mukuro admitted her infatuation with asahina at the beginning of the year. toko had laughed and said that she'd find someone better. mukuro couldn't help but agree, looking at her.

seeing as how close they were, it made sense that mukuro was the first to know about toko’s crush on naegi’s little sister, komaru, who was in the reserve course for next year. and she was the first to know when they started dating. and she saw how happy the brunette made her friend. so she was the first to feel happy for them and congratulate them, and even make friends with komaru when she was there. and she was the first to get over it.  _ or she will. _


	3. celestia ludenberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " i love you. but sometimes love isn't enough. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i love this ship

celestia ludenberg was probably the first and only relationship mukuro had during her first 2 months at hope's peak. 

the two ravenettes had seemed to have caught each other's eyes a short while before toko and komaru got together. all due to being stuck on opposing teams in a schoolwide game of chess, and mukuro actually lasting longer than anyone had against celestia in said tournament. before she lost of course. but, that had been the spark to get celeste intrigued and interested in mukuro and who she was. 

so, to the twin’s surprise, celeste showed up and accompanied her for the day, learning and figuring out tiny little details the soldier didn't even notice about herself. they grew closer until one tiny little thing threw celestia over the edge and the only person—it was actually two people, but kirigiri kyoko backed off when it actually came to the calming, seeing celestia only wanted mukuro—who could calm her her down was mukuro. 

she had been walking to the dorms after a very long day when she heard some 76th class losers sniggering up ahead and saw holding a journal of some type. she carefully hid in between the lockers and peeked out, looking at the four boys and one very familiar girl she had grown to love. 

“oh dear taeko, this could ruin you,” one of the boys said, seeming to be the leader of the snobby troup.

now mukuro was just confused. that was indeed celestia, her celestia, but why did they refer to her as a different name? 

celestia stood up, her normal poker face showing cracks in it. she noticed mukuro and her already sad eyes widened a bit, causing one of the boys to look back. luckily, mukuro hid. the boy shrugged and turned around.

mukuro felt a hand on her shoulder and almost screamed, frantically looking behind her. kyoko. she put a gloved hand to her lips and started sneaking towards the group. mukuro followed, and celestia—taeko?—didn't react this time. 

when they got close enough, mukuro went into action, kicking the inside of his shins and bringing one of the boys to his knees. she put her knife as his throat—which would make ishimaru kiyotaka scream, even though she wasn't actually going to hurt the boy—and let kyoko do the talking.

“hand it over, please.” the purple haired girl said calmly, fixing the group with a serious face. seeing the danger his friend was in, the leader did so easily without question. kyoko continued, “i'd advise you to leave and leave every single person in the classes below yours alone. if not, me and my friends here can guarantee you will not graduate soon.” when they all nodded, swearing, mukuro let the guy go and the whole group took off yelping like little girls. 

kirigiri chuckled before mukuro noticed how celestia shrunk down and was panicking now that they were gone. mukuro rushed to her side, holding her close, as kyoko and her made eye contact. the detective nodded once, to show she knew celeste just needed her right now, and left.

the gambler didn't talk for a while, comfortable in her arms and in the silence. but after a bit, she said one thing.

“i like you.”

“i like you too.”  _ i love you. _

“seriously.”

“i know.”

it took another week for them to actually talk about it, but mukuro felt she was being ironic by asking her out casually during a game of chess. celestia had said yes. 

for 14 months, the duo was the most shocking but sweetest couple at the academy. even in their second year—since they had a week to go home for break before they were second year students—and even with a whole new class of couples, troublemakers, and weirdos; they were the top notch couple. 

however, celestia’s interest started slipping.

not that she wasn't obsessed with mukuro, but she was also starting to feel for a certain purple haired detective. and mukuro didn't know what to do.

so she ended it. and didn't tell celestia why.

mukuro distanced herself from her class, who desperately tried to get her to not leave them. but she did. you don't just get over your soulmate.  _ but sometimes love isn't enough. _


	4. kyoko kirigiri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _you love her and you both can live without me._

it was towards the end of the second year when mukuro decided to properly rejoin her class. celestia ignored her, kyoko kept as far away as she could(the two had started dating a few weeks after mukuro ended it), but everyone else—even byakuya—seemed glad to have her back. toko and asahina were, of course, the most excited to finally have their friend back, the swimmer practically squealing happily and running to hug her when she was in eyesight.

the first few months went smoothly, no interactions with the two girls she was desperate to avoid, and mukuro started to relax again, accidentally letting her walls down more as time went on. which gave kyoko kirigiri the perfect time to strike.

the purplette cornered her one day by knocking on her dorm room door firmly and not stopping until her sister let out an annoyed yell and opened the door, yelling a ‘what the fuck’ before realizing who it was. junko flushed a bit at yelling at their class president before letting her in and promptly running away as fast as she could.

so mukuro, who had been taking a shower during this, walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her to cover her naked body to see a serious detective with her arms crossed over her chest, trying not to blush.

so mukuro screamed and almost dropped her towel.

love that.

kyoko blushed harder, if possible, and mukuro awkwardly stood there.

“so like, whats up?” mukuro just wanted her out of the room.

“you’ve been distant with me and celestia.” the detective stated. mukuro resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“no shit.”

“and you obviously arent over her, and i know you like me-“

“i don’t.”

“shut up, its obvious.” mukuro had nothing to say in her defense, it _was_ true. “now, i am willing to ask you if you’d want to date us.”

“excuse me?”

“do you want to date me and celestia?”

“no.”

“cant handle it?”

“something like that.”

“you’ll change your mind.”

“i doubt it.”

she didn’t change her mind. _you love her._

she saw the longing looks from both of them all of the time, becoming less frequent as time went on. at some point she felt it stop and resisted the urge to sob, for she was better this way. _and you both can live without me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise im actually working on finishing this

**Author's Note:**

> i will be updating this soon so keep in check  
> also comment bc your comments give me life


End file.
